Free Behavior
by thyla1701
Summary: Aiden Dakota Baliey had never been one to believe in fairy tales. "Why? It's got 'lie' in the word." Was always her excuse. She never felt the need to believe in anything. But what if for a moment she actually did believe? What if she needed to believe to save her friend?
1. Chapter 1

"This story is a bunch of bullshit!" I shouted at my mother.

"This actually happened to your grandmother! Stop trying to be a little brat!"

"Well, you're yelling. That must mean I'm not trying anymore." I smiled while running upstairs.

I closed the door and sank down. It was lit by candle light because normal lighting is too bright, yet complete darkness is, well, too dark. I jumped into my bed and plugged my ear buds into my phone. I played 'Team' by Lorde.

A few seconds into the song, my ringtone went off. The worst part about it all wasn't the fact that it was my favorite song, but the fact that it went full blast straight into my eardrum.

"FUCK!" I flipped off my bed on accident. I picked up my phone and saw Alex's caller id.

"What in hell do you want?" I answered.

"Hey, wanna come over?"

"Sure! Gotta sneak out though."

"What did you do this time, Aiden?"

"Told my mom that the goblin story is a bunch of bullshit. Ya know, the usual."

"Ah, alright. See you in twenty?"

"You got it."

I hung up first and got my stuff together. I shoved it all into a duffel bag and went on my way to Alex's house. I jumped out of my window. On the second story of my house.

I always love feeling free. I hate living under rules. I just wish there were no rules.

I took out my phone and started bolting towards Alex's house.

_Aidenx: Hey change of plans, I'll be there in a few minutes._

_3Alexx: kkk c u then^-^_

I put my phone back in my green duffel bag, and continued to sprint to her house. The rainy weather didn't give much comfort to my feet, considering the holes in the botom of my worn out, filthy all stars.

About five minutes later, I stopped at Alex's front door and knocked.

This story is a fanfic about 'The Labyrinth' really good 80s movie and you guys should watch it. 3

-Savannah3


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and I was pulled inside.

I ran into the living room and plugged in my ear buds once again. I finished listening to the song when Alex brought out a shit ton of junk food, 2 liter bottles of soda, 2 bowls extra full of buttery popcorn, and every single Saw movie ever made.

"Lets do this shit." Alex tossed me my Mountain Dew and cracked open her Dr. Pepper.

I grabbed my blue bowl of popcorn while she put the movie in the DVD player.

By the end of the first movie, we were already bored. We decided to play Flappy Bird and we had to quit at the fourth or fifth round. Thats when Carter texted me.

_Babe3: I love you, don't forget that._

_Aidenx: I love you, too._

At the very same time, I heard Alex's phone chime twice.

"Wha-? Are you dating my boyfriend?" She looked up at me.

"What? I would never do that!" I retorted.

"Who are you dating?"

"Carter. Carter Robinson."

"What the hell, Aiden?! He's my boyfriend!"

"No, he isn't. He's mine!"

"How long have you been dating him?!" I shouted, thanking the world that her parents were out of the house.

"For, like, 7 months!"

"Same here!"

"Well, you stole him from me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I introduced you guys! What the hell is wrong with you Alex?!"

"Your just fucking retarded! You can't accept the fact that I'm prettier than you!"

"You know what, Alex, I wish the Goblins would come and take you away!" I turned around and crossed my arms, "Right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around, expecting to hear some witty remark. The ones she always used. But instead of seeing a bleach-blonde girl with glistening piercings, I saw an empty space. The thunder roared outside, but it wasn't the sound. It was the fact that my best friend was gone.

I heard small cackles of laughter surrounding me, and instantly thought of my grandma's story.

_The thunder roared outside.I was scared out of my wits. I had no idea where my brother went and the thunder and quick strikes of lightning didn't help whatsoever. I heard little evil giggles between each clap of thunder. _

I shot my eyes open to see an owl fly into the room. I ducked to avoid getting hit and fell onto the ground. I tried getting up while trying to get the hair out of my eyes. The thunder quieted down and so did the lightning.

I, then, realized I was sitting in someone else's shadow.

I stood up in a hurry, looking at the man standing in the window and my eyes widened.

"Ar-Are you-?" I tried to speak and he interrupted me.

"I am the man from your grandmother's story, Aiden. You chose not to believe, yet all you never believed in is surrounding you."

"I want Alex back. Now." I glared at him, taking one step closer.

"Forget about her, she belongs to me."

"I will never forget about my best friend."

"Well then, you're going to have a challenge getting her back."

"Where have you taken her?"

"She's in my castle, out there." He pointed to a rather large building in the distance.

"It actually doesn't look that challenging." I smiled, shrugging.

"You have minimal time, Aiden. Turn back."

" I'm not going to turn back, no matter how chalenging it may get. Just watch me get Alex back!"

"Such a pity." And with that, he vanished.

"I really wish I didn't have vision problems." I whispered to myself as I started down the hill towards the labyrinth.


End file.
